russelfandomcom-20200213-history
DWBM-FM
DWBM (105.1 FM), on-air as Q105, is a radio station owned by Mareco Broadcasting Network and operated by Horizon of the Sun Communications under an airtime lease agreement. The station's studio is located in the Tirad Pass Street in Santa Mesa Heights neighborhood of Quezon City, Metro Manila; its transmitter is located in Barangay San Carlos, Binangonan, Rizal. It operates daily from 4:00 AM to 12:00 MN. The station was previously known as 105.1 Crossover, a Smooth AC station, and served as the flagship station of the Crossover FM Network. History AM debut Mareco Broadcasting Network (MBN) made its debut in the radio industry in March 1963. Its first AM station, DZLM 1430 kHz, originally served only as a promotional venue for Mareco's Mabuhay and Villar record brands. It also held the local license to produce and market foreign music labels from a peak of over a hundred major international recording companies. During this time, DZBM played the latest and widest variety of popular music and was consistent no. 1 in the surveys, contributing significantly in popularizing radio as a prime entertainment medium in Manila. Transition to FM radio and the birth of Crossover With its increasing listenership, DZBM was opened to commercial advertising. For superior quality, the station migrated from AM to the FM band and became known as DWLM at 105.1 MHz in 1973 as Super Tunog Pinoy 105.1 with an all-OPM format, later reformatted as Power 105BM FM in 1985 with a New Wave format and changed its callsign to DWBM. In the early 1990s, MBN underwent several changes in management as well as programming with the launch of 105.1 Crossover in June 1994 with a smooth jazz format. 'Expansion' MBN then realized its plans for expansion with the opening of 99.1 Crossover (DYBM-FM) in Bacolod City on February 1997, 93.1 Crossover (DYWF-FM, now 93.1 Brigada News FM owned by Brigada Mass Media Corporation) in Cebu on September of the same year (later moved to DYAC-FM 90.7 MHz in 2003), and 93.1 Crossover (DXLR-FM) in Davao on June 1999, bringing the Crossover format to the southern area of the country. The Manila broadcast is now also heard live over 105.1 FM in Baguio City. The Crossover format is also webcast worldwide in real time on their official website. 20th anniversary In June 2014, 105.1 Crossover celebrated its 20th year as a jazz and R&B station, with the theme "Celebrating 20 Years of Great Music." At the same time, the station's first disc jockey after almost a decade, Benjamin (Reuben "Beng" Chua) - formerly of 106.7 Dream FM (now 106.7 Energy FM) and Citylite 88.3 (now Jam 88.3) - went on board (6:00 AM - 10:00 AM weekdays). Reformat to Top 40 On December 30, 2019, 105.1 FM silently dropped its Crossover brand and smooth jazz format and switched to Top 40 format, as Mareco opted to lease the station's airtime to Horizon of the Sun Commmunications (producer of Filipino-Chinese oriented shows Chinatown TV and Chinese News TV). The station announced on the following day that the Crossover FM format has migrated online (via its live stream application). Its Baguio relay station have also adopted the new format. While other MBN regional stations still broadcasts under the Crossover brand and format, they will soon follow suit with the Manila station under the same collaboration with Horizon of the Sun Commmunications. On January 13, 2020, the Q105 branding was launched. The management tapped former PBS deputy director general Carlo José Villo as the station's director, along with several DJs from government-run rival 87.5 FM1. Crossover CD compilations * Pop Goes Jazz (Ivory Music Philippines, 1995) * Pop Goes Jazz 2 (Ivory Music Philippines, 1996) * Crossover Classic (Ivory Music Philippines, 1997) * Crossover Classic 2 (Ivory Music Philippines, 1997) * Unwind: The Crossover Classic Collection (Ivory Music Philippines, 1998) * Recall: The Crossover Collection (MCA Music Philippines, 1998) * Unwind 2: Another Crossover Classic Collection (Ivory Music Philippines, 1999) * Recall: Another Crossover Collection (MCA Music Philippines, 1999) * Crossover Rhythms (Universal Records, Inc., 1999) * Closer To Home (Viva Records Corp., 1999) * Classic: The Crossover Collection (Ivory Music Philippines, 1999) * Crossover Gold (Universal Records, Inc., 2000) * Closer To Home 2 (Viva Records, 2001) * The Greatest Crossover Classics Collection (MCA Music Philippines, 2002) * The Best Of Crossover Live Presents (Viva Records, 2003) * Remakes & Revivals (Sony Music Philippines, 2004) * Soft & Warm (Warner Music Philippines, 2004) * The Definitive Crossover Collection (MCA Music Philippines, 2005) * The Big Easy (Universal Records, Inc., 2005) * The Greatest Crossover Love Songs Collection (PolyEast Records, 2006) * The Crossover Experience (MCA Music Philippines, 2011) * The Crossover Cafe: Smooth Jazz & Sweet Soul (MCA Music Philippines, 2014) * The Crossover Cafe 2 (MCA Music Philippines, 2015) Crossover stations Main article: Mareco Broadcasting Network, Inc. References #'^' Less is more #'^' Them were the days External links *Official website Category:Radio stations in Metro Manila Category:Smooth Jazz radio stations in the Philippines Category:Radio stations established in 1963 Category:1963 establishments in the Philippines Category:HD radio stations Category:Metro Manila radio stations